Blurt
by LauraCherie
Summary: Friday night at Dalton. Kurt's on his way home much to Blaine's disappointment. One-Shot.


**A/N: **Just a cute piece I've had in my head for awhile. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A light wind swirled gently around the imposing stone building while in the sky, dark clouds crowded the moon, casting long shadows across the ground and ivy-covered walls. The dark paths and gardens of the school were empty, eerie in their silence. Inside, the halls echoed with stillness, their muted and peaceful light only disturbed by the bright beams falling out of a single open door. The commotion in the room was slightly chaotic as the crowd of uniformed boys shuffled their way through a new routine. Walking around them, watching with a critical eye, Wes shook his head and clapped his hands together once, impatiently.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked as the group quietened, focussing his attention on a small sophomore in the second row.

"Me?" The boy pointed to himself nervously, "Uh...I'm...uh...I-was it wrong?"

"Very." Wes sighed, rubbing his temples as he surveyed the Warblers assembled before him. "Do any of you actually know your left from right?"

"Maybe we should call it a night." A brunette boy separated from the group, moving to Wes' side to address both him and the group. "It's a new routine, they're always hard to start with. I'm sure if everyone does a little work on it over the weekend we'll come back on Monday ready to go."

"Sure." Wes nodded tiredly, dismissing the club with a wave of his hand.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, resting a sympathetic hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Yeah." Wes looked over at his friend as the rest of the group filed around them and out into the hall. "Just have a work overload at the moment. Finals are not going to be fun this year."

"Because they were so thrilling last year?" Blaine raised an amused eyebrow, waiting for Wes' half-hearted smile before continuing. "You'll be fine and the guys will get the songs, it's always sketchy at the start. They can't all be the amazing dancers we are." He spun in a graceful circle before following a laughing Wes out of the room. The hallway was almost deserted, everyone eager to get back to their dorms or homes for the weekend. Laughter and snippets of plans or wishful thinking echoed off the whitewashed walls, mixing with Wes' voice as he lamented the worst practice the club had had all year. Blaine fell quietly into step next to him, listening without comment. The practice hadn't been their best, but it was by no means the catastrophe Wes was making out. No one wants to concentrate on a Friday night, even the most dedicated of Warblers, a few more run throughs and they would be ready to kick some serious ass at regionals. Wes continued his rant as they walked through the halls, ushering the stragglers out into the night. Blaine tried his best to listen but his attention wandered as they rounded the corner and a crouched figure came into view.

Blaine recognised the hunched back instantly, "It'll be fine." He interrupted Wes, moving across the hall as he spoke, "I gotta go, see you Monday."

Wes' reply fell on deaf ears as Blaine adjusted his walk into a casual stroll, bending to loop his arm through the strap of the figure's abandoned bookbag in one swift motion. On the floor, Kurt's eyes snapped up from his shoelace and he turned his head warily to face the thief. His heart was in his mouth, the hallway was deserted and he was a sitting duck, a mistake he would never have made at McKinley, but here he'd let his guard down. Blaine stood back, watching Kurt's gaze slowly travel up to his face, it never ceased to amaze him just how expressive the younger boy's eyes were. He watched with interest as Kurt's expression changed slowly from resigned fear to relieved recognition.

"Blaine." Kurt exhaled, gratefully accepting the hand offered to him. On his feet he cocked his head quizzically, "I thought you left with Wes."

"Can't leave till everyone is out of the building." Blaine held up a small silver key, "Senior privilege."

"Oh." Kurt nodded, unsure of the disappointment in his voice. What exactly had he been hoping for? "Sorry for holding you up."

"Don't be." Blaine shrugged, his smile wide, "I was hoping to see you before you left anyway."

"You were?" Kurt's stomach clenched as he dragged his gaze across Blaine's flawless face within arm's reach of his own. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "We've hardly hung out all week, which I know is my fault, I've been so busy between practice, class and studying for finals."

"I understand. I've been pretty busy myself." Kurt nodded, feigning nonchalance. Truthfully he'd very much noticed Blaine's absence during the week, Mercedes had complained her phone was exhausted from his frequent texts looking for distraction.

Kurt reached for his bag but Blaine stepped back, swinging it easily over one shoulder,

"So," He started for the door slowly, waiting for Kurt to fall into step beside him, "big plans for the weekend?"

"Not really." Kurt shook his head, "Finn's going away with Rachel and her dads to see some play so it'll just be me, Dad and Carole. Yay, newly-weds." He added unenthusiastically.

"You love it." Blaine teased, keeping his tone light to hide his disappointment. Kurt never stayed at Dalton on weekends so why would he hope this weekend would be any different?

"I guess." Kurt admitted slowly, "It is nice having a woman around the house. It's been cleaner since she moved in at any rate."

"I'll bet." Blaine laughed, slowing his pace as they reached the end of the hall. Simultaneously they pushed the bars down and swung the heavy doors outward letting in a blast of freezing winter air. "Should have brought a coat." Blaine muttered as he kicked the door closed behind him and fought to get the key in the lock in the dim light. Kurt watched him for a moment, letting his eyes travel across Blaine's broad back and shoulders before moving forward with a roll of his eyes.

"Here, let me." He took the key from Blaine's hand, sliding it easily into the lock. "Are you blind or something?"

With a sheepish shrug, Blaine glanced at his feet before seeming to come to a decision. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a pair of thick rimmed glasses. "Actually I am."

Kurt studied him for a moment, his lips pulling up into an uneven smile, "It's a good look for you. You should wear them more often."

"You think?" Blaine grimaced, "Ok, but no Harry Potter jokes."

Kurt mimed zipping his mouth shut and handed the key back. "Not a word."

They fell into comfortable silence as they followed the path along the front of the building. Kurt couldn't help but cast a sidelong glance at his companion. In the dim light, Blaine's face was only just visible, his jawline darkened even further with evening stubble. Kurt's eyes traced the defined line, his gaze flicking upwards to take in the soft curls that were slowing breaking out of their careful styling. Beneath his hair, Blaine's eyes shone, his glasses reflecting the lights that lined the path. Kurt sighed, he'd spent more time daydreaming about gazing into those eyes than he'd like to admit, even to himself.

With a jolt Kurt realised he was staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine was looking at him. Caught, Kurt quickly dropped his gaze to his feet for a moment before slowly looking back up. Blaine was watching him patiently, his eyebrow cocked as he waited for an answer to the question Kurt hadn't heard.

"Um...sorry, what?" Kurt cringed at the embarrassed shrillness of his voice. It only sounded louder in the quiet openness of the outdoors.

Blaine laughed, "Are you going back to the dorms or straight to your car?"

"Oh. Uh, my car." Kurt fought to pull his thoughts together, "I packed this afternoon."

"Carpark it is." Blaine nodded, changing direction and tugging slightly on Kurt's sleeve as he turned.

"Where are we going?" Kurt followed with a puzzled frown, "This isn't the way."

"I know a short cut. It'll be fine." Blaine glanced over his shoulder, his voice taking on the 'trust me' tone that Kurt was sure he would follow blindly into the end of the world. Blaine's hand fell away from Kurt's arm as he reached up to unlatch a tall iron gate that blocked their new path. Kurt's heart dropped at little at the loss of contact, but he could still feel the warmth of Blaine's grasp as he stepped beyond the gate.

"Wait." He froze, looking around at the gardens he found himself in. "This is the senior quad."

"Very good." Blaine laughed, watching as Kurt's gaze wandered, taking in the perfectly manicured lawns and trees. He couldn't help but be enchanted by the wonder in Kurt's bright eyes.

"I-I can't be in here." Kurt spun to face his friend, his face a mixture of happiness and panic.

"But I can." Blaine pointed out. "And I say you're allowed. Besides, there's no one else here."

Kurt nodded slowly, turning to walk further along the path. Bench seats and tables dotted the area and an overly decorative bird bath stood proudly in the middle of the raised lawn.

Blaine hung back, watching Kurt explore. He couldn't help himself, he was fascinated. How could someone be so pure and good and so strong and sure of themselves and still be so...so breakable? The protectiveness he felt for the younger boy was fierce. When he thought of the bullies that tormented and threatened him, forcing him out of McKinley High, the anger that filled him was surprising. He didn't even feel the same amount of hate for the cowards that had done the same thing to himself a few years earlier.

He watched as Kurt turned to face him across the grass, transfixed by the way the way the white garden lights lit him from below. Half in shadow, his lean figure looked taller and even thinner. Patches of light played across his face making his pale skin almost translucent and completely flawless. Blaine felt his stomach drop as he raised his eyes and their gazes met. Kurt tilted his head curiously as he took in Blaine's serious expression. He almost looked pained as he started back along the path to meet him. A freezing blast of wind caught inside the walled garden swirled around him and Kurt pulled his blazer tighter around himself, thinking wistfully of the warm coat he'd left on the passenger seat of his car. He looked up at the dark sky, he could just make out the contours of the low, angry clouds.

"Maybe it's going to snow." Blaine followed Kurt's gaze as he reached him.

"I'm not that lucky." Kurt snorted, looking down to meet Blaine's confused eyes. "I love snow."

"Oh." Blaine nodded looking back up at the threatening sky, "Well maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

He realised what he'd said as soon as the words left his mouth and Kurt's eyes widened. "With the snow I mean."

"Of course." Kurt blushed. His heart rate had doubled at Blaine's words and he gave himself a moment to let it return to normal. Well normal for times when Blaine was in sight anyway. He looked around for a change of subject, relieved when his eyes settled on the ornate bird bath. "What exactly is that?" He asked, starting towards it.

"No! Wait!" Blaine cried, lunging for his arm and missing by inches. He stumbled forward onto the raised grass knoll that held the bath and knew it was too late. Their combined footsteps set off the security sprinkler, spraying Kurt directly in the face and raining down on Blaine. Kurt had paused at Blaine's yell and now he stumbled backwards in shock as the hard flow of water filled his eyes, nose and mouth, rendering him blind and almost senseless. Blaine reached clumsily forward, barely catching Kurt before he hit the ground. Steadying the smaller boy with an arm flung haphazardly around his waist, Blaine froze as Kurt turned to face him, their faces only inches apart. Kurt was just as taken aback, he hadn't realised exactly how close Blaine was standing. Blaine recovered first and pulled his arm away, allowing him to grab Kurt's hand and lead him off the grass. Together they ran towards the wide, open gates that lead to the car park, not stopping until they reached Kurt's car. Breathless and laughing they fell against the Escalade. Kurt looked down at his saturated uniform in despair but when he glanced at Blaine, his dishevelled appearance was suddenly the last thing on his mind. Turning to face him, he leaned his shoulder against the car. Blaine leaned back against the driver's door looking completely undone. His hair fell across his forehead in dripping wet curls, his blazer had fallen open and he had loosened his tie so it now hung crooked against his white shirt that was clinging damply to his heaving chest. Kurt's chest constricted and he lost the motivation to breathe. His eyes travelled the length of Blaine's body, pausing where his trousers and shirt clung to his damp skin. He tried to fight the familiar gnawing in the pit of his stomach and ignore the thundering of his heart in his ears.

Blaine was acutely aware of Kurt's eyes on him. He turned his head slightly, too scared to move and pull Kurt out of his reverie. His breathing hitched and he watched as Kurt's gaze dragged over him agonisingly slowly. Blaine closed his eyes briefly and his heart stuttered as he took in the pink blush climbing Kurt's cheeks. His stomach dropped as he realised the effect he was having on the other boy, the effect Kurt had been having on him for weeks now. He drew a deep shaky breath, wishing that he could read Kurt's mind, or better yet, that Kurt would actually speak his thoughts aloud.

Eventually Kurt's gaze reached Blaine's face and after tracing his familiar jawline, their eyes met. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as though he was about to speak. Blaine watched the emotions play out across his face; shock, temptation, embarrassment. Kurt dropped his gaze, his pink cheeks now burning red. He tried to apologise but the words stuck in his throat, his tongue useless and heavy in his dry mouth. Kurt closed his eyes, not surprised to find he was fighting back tears. He'd ruined everything. Blaine was still staring at him, his face expressionless. Drawing a long, shaky breath, Kurt pushed himself off the car and reached for his bag where it lay forgotten at Blaine's feet. He'd barely closed his fingers around the strap when a hand on his arm stopped him short.

"Hey." Blaine spoke softly as he pulled Kurt around to face him. He could tell it was taking every ounce of pride Kurt had to look him in the eyes.

"I have to go." Kurt whispered, motioning to the door that Blaine remained against. Blaine shook his head and refused to move. It was now or never.

"I don't think you do." He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's as he leaned forward. His grip on Kurt's arm loosened and he slid his hand down until he felt the softness of Kurt's long fingers. His stalled heart thumped back into life as Kurt laced their fingers together.

"You're freezing." He whispered, his eyes not breaking contact as their faces drew closer.

"So are you." Kurt exhaled and Blaine's body shuddered as hot breath brushed his cheek.

Kurt was riveted to the spot completely oblivious to the now howling wind, or the icy water on his face that should have chilled him to the bone. He instinctively drew in a quick breath as Blaine's lips finally touched his own. Blaine was gentle, waiting for Kurt to respond before he moved again. He felt Kurt relax into the kiss after a moment and stepped forward, pressing his soaking body against Kurt's, his free arm wrapping tightly around his waist. He used his grip on Kurt's hand to pull his long arm around his own waist. Kurt quickly caught on and moved his other hand to Blaine's back, holding them tightly together. Kurt sighed softly against Blaine's mouth and his already struggling heart kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Blaine reached up to run his fingers through Kurt's already mussed hair before letting his hand rest against the back of his neck. He traced his fingers lightly over the small strip of exposed skin there. Kurt's entire body shuddered under his touch and emboldened, Blaine deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Kurt's lips until they parted allowing him entrance.

Every ounce of Blaine's being wanted to never move, but the burning in his lungs forced him to pull back for air. The unrelenting grip on his waist stopped him going far and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kurt's. They stood, entangled in the dark car park while the weather closed in around them. Kurt looked up as the first flakes fell, Blaine's gaze following a moment later.

"It's snowing."

"Yeah." Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice. The flurry intensified as Blaine returned his attention to Kurt, pulling him in for another kiss. This time neither held back and as the snow fell around them, settling onto their hair and frozen uniforms, Kurt felt his heart soar. Maybe he wouldn't go home this weekend afterall.


End file.
